Torrent
by Clicky
Summary: My first Sonic fic - Sonic and co are headed for a weekend vacation at an amusement park, but things get a bit out of hand when Knuckles holds the map upside-down O.o


Disclaimer : I dont own Sonic n co.  
  
My first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic... Yus, itll probably end up being really bad .O But Im trying my best. Please leave a review, and try not to flame e__e Also... suggestions are beautiful.  
  
Shadow : Is it over yet?  
  
-thwap-  
  
---  
Introduction  
---  
  
"Could you drive any faster, Sonic??"  
  
"If you guys want me to," Sonic shrugged, not catching the sarcasm of the statement. He pushed against the accelerator, the car now going well over 100 miles per hour. Once again all the passengers were ripped from their seats and crammed into the back of the automobile.  
  
"Aw, man..." Sonic moaned, seeing a few police cars pursuing him. He pulled over to the side of the road, the others crawling back to their seats to try and recooperate. Sonic rolled down the window as a raccoon with a police hat on strolled up to the side of the car, writing up a ticket.  
  
"Sir, you realize you were driving at 120 miles per hour?" the policeman notified with a rural accent. "Im sorry officer, I guess Im just not used to these cars having to go so slow..." Sonic replied sheepishly.  
  
The officers head snapped up at the voice. "Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog? My lord, a pleasure to meet you sir! A pleasure!!" He grabbed Sonics hand and shook it. "Im sorry for the inconvienence, please continue." He backed away from the window, then returned to the cruiser and drove away.  
  
"Heh," Sonic grinned. He looked back, seeing Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Tikal all sitting in their seats gathering their bearings. "Well, lets get going." The hedgehog started up the car, careful to keep the spedometer under 80 mph.  
  
About 45 minutes after the incident, Knuckles was siting in the front seat next to Sonic reading the atlas, Tails and Amy were playing checkers while Tikal watched, and a sullen Shadow was blankly staring out the window.  
  
"Take the next exit after this one... Wait... after that. No wait... this exit. This one," the confused echidna traced along the map, accidentaly slicing a hole in it with his sharp knuckle. "Oops..."  
  
Sonic pulled onto the exit ramp. "Were almost there now," he called to the passengers. He heard a few cheers from Tails, Amy and Tikal. "How did I get dragged into this..." came Shadows mumble. It was only a few miles now until they arrived at Seven Flags amusement park.  
  
"How about we stop to eat first, since you know theme park food costs an arm and a leg," Knuckles suggested. "Not a bad idea," Sonic replied, pulling onto another exit that supposedly led to a fast food place.  
  
About ten minutes later Tails hopped up to the front of the large car. "Shouldnt we have gotten there by now?" he asked innocently. Knuckles looked out the window. There didnt seem to be anything around for quite a bit of distance. Shadow had also noticed this.  
  
"You got us lost, didnt you? You dumbass! I knew I shouldnt have agreed to this..." The black hedgehog nearly jumped up and strangled Sonic, but Tails and Knuckles kept him back.  
  
"Now what are we going to do..." Tikal wondered allowed. "We could always turn around and go back the way we came..."  
  
Sonic noticed the clock on the dashboard. "Aw, its already past noon. Its pointless to try and get a ticket this late, you have to be there when the place opens to get the full expirence... Im not about to spend only half a day at Mobius' greatest theme park."  
  
Knuckles sighed. "Whatever Sonic... I guess we better find a place to spend the night then. Turn here," he said, consulting the map once again. Sonic did so.  
  
They had been driving for quite a bit of time and still had found no sign of civilization. Everyone was hungry and Shadow was getting especially cranky.  
  
"Sonic, you dimwit, let me drive." Before anyone could stop him, Shadow threw Sonic to the back of the vehicle and took his place infront of the wheel. "Give me that." He snatched the altas from the shocked echidna. The hedgehog looked over the map. "Damnit, Knuckles! Youve been holding it upside down the whole time!"  
  
"Oh..." Knuckles grinned worriedly.  
  
"Morons... all of you..."  
  
Silence. Nobody wanted to say anything for fear of getting snapped at or possibly killed.  
  
"So were lost." Amy finally said.  
  
---  
  
Wahey! Sorry it was so short, and not that funny either. Im going to make the other chapters longer . This was only the intro, after all. Since Im such a procrastinator, though, youre all going to have to leave me reviews so Ill get around to writing! o.o 


End file.
